Dear Daniel
by whichlinkdidyousave
Summary: Jack writes a letter to Daniel. Slash. Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Dear Daniel

Disclaimer - They're not mine, but they're on my Christmas list.

Dear Daniel,

You of all people know what a hard time I have with feelings. I'll trust you to understand how hard writing this is for me.

When I saw you for the first time I didn't like you. I didn't like anyone then. But on that first mission you saved my life and I began to respect you. It almost killed me to leave you behind. When I returned from Abydos I realized my feelings had grown to more than just respect, but I couldn't go back for you. Not ever.

I spent a year stargazing, watching that point in the sky where I knew you were. Were you thinking of me too?

Then, I got a second chance, I was sent me back through the Stargate for you. But tragedy stuck, Sha're was stolen from you, and I could do nothing but offer comfort.

You've been on the brick of death, heck, you've died, so many times it scares the hell out of me. I couldn't bear to lose you, not for good. I love you too much to let you go.

So there, I said it. Daniel, I love you.

-Jack

Jack sighed as he reread the letter he had written. Shaking his head he crumpled the paper up and discarded it in the waste basket by his desk, returning to his paperwork. Daniel could never know.

A/N I'm willing to write more if anyone's interested. Please review!


	2. Fools in Love

Jack was sitting in the commissary when he let out a loud curse and took off for his office, leaving his pie half eaten on the table. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to leave that letter in his trash, on base no less! _Idiot_ he thought to himself as he entered his office.

He closed the door and went through his trash. Most of it's contents were SGC memos along with his own rough drafts of mission reports. Jack couldn't find the letter in any of it. He checked and rechecked, then finally put his head down on his desk in defeat. His career was over.

Earlier...

Daniel went to see Jack in his office but found him gone. _Probably out to lunch_ he reasoned. Daniel placed the reports on P3X-7426's culture he had brought with him in the "In" box on Jack's desk, noting the pile was significantly larger than the it's "Out" counterpart. Turning to leave he stubbed his toe on the trash can, scattering the waste it contained.

He sat the can back upright and gathered the papers up from the floor. Checking to see that he had got them all, he noticed a missed paper under Jack's desk. He picked it up and noticed that the crumpled paper had his name on it. He wouldn't have thought this odd, his name was on lots of SGC memos, but he could see that it contained his first name only. Mildly curious, he uncrumpled the paper and saw that it was a letter. Daniel read it over, then left the office, taking the letter with him.

A/N What happens next? Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Dear Jack

Daniel couldn't pay attention during the briefing, his thoughts kept drifting to Jack's letter and what it meant. He noticed that Jack seemed to be having trouble paying attention as well, he looked worried. Daniel couldn't help but smile when he surmised that Jack's worry was for the letter's whereabouts. When the briefing was finally over Daniel slipped Jack an envelope. Jack looked at him curiously and opened it as soon as he was alone.

Dear Jack,

As open as I seem I have a hard time with my feelings too. I'm only really willing to talk about the unimportant things, I hope you understand how hard sharing is for me too.

The first time I saw you I didn't like you either. You were military and disliked 'geeks' like me. I trusted you though and respected you enough to save your life by risking mine (a favor you've returned tenfold). I watched you go and told myself it was for the best, that I had Sha're, and if I sadder after you left no one noticed.

That was the happiest and the saddest year of my life. Sha're was there for me but I found myself wondering where you were, if you had come to terms with yourself. I never expected to see you again.

Then, there you were. You were still Jack O'Neill, but there was humor in you now. I realized why I had been longing to see you for a year. When Sha're was taken I relied on you and we became friends. No one had ever been there for me like you were (and are).

You risk your life every time we go through the 'gate, always putting the rest of the team ahead of your own life. I'm always scared your luck is going to run out and when the 'gate shuts down you'll be on the wrong side of it. I couldn't go on if the team lost you, if -I- lost you.

I love you too, Jack. More than anything.

Daniel

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, I kept rewriting. I think there's at least one more chapter left in this, let me know what you think.


End file.
